Las cosas que se quedan
by alma maxwell
Summary: Rukawa ha descubierto que lenta e imperceptiblemente había sumado varios ítems nuevos a su lista de "me gusta".
**Las cosas que se quedan**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Rukawa no es mi personaje_

* * *

Rukawa ha descubierto que lenta e imperceptiblemente había sumado varios ítems nuevos a su lista de "me gusta".

Claro que la lista está en su mente y no en ningún diario como los que veía acarrear a las niñas durante la secundaria baja.

Simplemente llevaba el conteo en su cabeza. Repitiéndolo como un mantra budista ciertas mañanas. Repasándolo rápidamente mientras practica sus tiros al aro.

.

La primera de las cosas es el calor matutino de la ciudad de Filadelfia en esta época del año.

El invierno durante su primer año como estudiante universitario (sin ignorar la parte de "extranjero") había sido demoledor.

Le gustaba recordar el color amoratado de sus uñas durante la práctica de baloncesto por esa época, solo para sentirse agradecido de que el sol este golpeándole la sien derecha con tanto ímpetu a esa hora de la mañana, mientras pedalea en dirección al gimnasio.

.

La segunda es Kanagawa.

El clima apacible, el sabor de la brisa marina antes de entrar en la escuela. Las horas ganadas durmiendo en clase. Los partidos perdidos y ganados.

Todo aquello parecía haberse calado hondo en su ser y por la noche. Previo a dormirse en la habitación algo desvencijada de los dormitorios. Aquellas imágenes vuelven a su cabeza.

.

La tercera era la competitividad de sus compañeros.

El nivel allí es de lo más motivador. Y realmente lo impulsa a esforzarse.

Tiene el hombro quemado por la duela, un magullón horrible. Mark, el ala- pivot del equipo universitario, lo había arrojado sin problemas al suelo, obligándolo a enfervecerse a mitad del partido.

Había encestado tres veces.

.

La cuarta era la música moderna.

Había escuchado a Nirvana por primera vez en una de las reuniones con sus compañeros. Desde ese momento "In Bloom" ha sido su canción para empezar la mañana.

También le produce una desazón amarga el saber que cuatro años antes Kurt Cobain se hubiera volado la cabeza con un arma en el invernadero de su casa en Seattle.

.

La quinta y última iba a aparecer al llegar a la próxima esquina.

En cuanto la bicicleta se detuvo, Rukawa aprovechó para acomodarse el cabello exaltado por la brisa. Entonces la vió.

El quinto ítem de la lista se acerca corriendo acompasamente.

Rukawa aguarda mientras el semáforo cambia y Devin Scott pasa por delante de su bicicleta sin notarlo.

La ha visto al menos una docena de veces en el campus.

.

Piernas largas. Cabello castaño oscuro. Un par de enormes ojos verdes. Pecas suaves regadas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Devin pertenece al club de debate por lo que le ha dicho Anthony, él solo ha rodado los ojos y presionado el balón entre las manos antes de dirigirse al gimnasio.

\- ¿Y que con eso? – Su voz se vuelve agria como siempre mientras se aleja dejando a su compañero de equipo solo en el camino de entrada.

.

Devin es instructora de Yoga en el gimnasio que queda bajando por la calle principal cuando se deja el edificio de la universidad.

Lo había descubierto por casualidad, el día que Trevor le pidió que lo acompañara por un par de tenis nuevos al centro.

.

Devin es nativo americana, aunque su piel le recuerde a canela diluida en leche y no a los indios de las películas de _cowboys_.

Eso lo sabía porque vió sus camisetas con logos y frases de protesta. También había notado su pecho abultado y aparentemente suave. Las chicas japonesas no tienen de esas.

Pero vamos, a él solo le interesa el basketball…..y según la respuesta que le da su cuerpo cada vez que nota la figura espigada. También le agrada Devin Scott.

Y el resto de su lista.

.

Mueve los ojos hacia la derecha para verla alejarse mientras el cabello oscuro se balancea sobre su espalda en una coleta.

Es la rutina matutina. Dura el tiempo que la luz del semáforo tarda en cambiar cada mañana 7 am.

Mientras pedalea en dirección al gimnasio de la universidad Rukawa se repite mentalmente el listado de cosas que disfruta.

Algunos días la cantidad de ítems sube. Otros días baja.

También le agrada la lista en si misma. Es un pequeño recordatorio de lo afortunado que ha sido.

* * *

 _Dedicado a Ro, que me lee y luego me acosa para que la lea. A quienes hacen su lista mental y disfrutan de ellas y a quienes entran a leer y se encuentran con esbozos de OC sin advertencia previa. **Alina**_


End file.
